The Rising
by Braz Oceantear
Summary: This story is about Cluny's "supposed" son. Read this story! I thought it was great! In my opinion anyways. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Redwall but I do own Opalfyre, Ashryn, Brae, and anybeast else in this fanfic that is not regular t'Redwall. Ok? Ok. Mwaha!  
  
The Rising  
  
  
  
Dawn came pearly gray, with shafts of aquamarine and dusty pink as the sun broke the horizon. The sea was a oily turqouise, with snow white caps breaking and rolling along the shoreline. A ship sailed away into the horizon, straight into the yellow-orange sun. A rat of monstrous perportions stood on the back of his ship, the Tempest Eye, watching another rat waving to him. The big rat sniffed back a tear and turned away, unable to look back. The rat felt a tap on his shoulder. He whirled around. It was a scraggly weasel. "Are yew alright, Cap'n?" He wondered why he couldn't stop laughing.   
  
The female rat stood on the shore, arm in the air, waving a paw to the ever-disappering ship. She felt a cold, damp tear run down her cheek as she watched the ship. She brought her paw down and stroaked the baby she was cradling in one arm. She looked out one more time and whispered in a choaked voice,"Good fortune be with you, Cluny the Scrouge."  
***  
The female rat, who's name was Brae, was the infamous mate of Cluny the Scoruge. She was a lanky, middle-aged rat. Her fur was brownish-gold and she had warm green eyes. She was small in size, almost a mouse's size. She was the total oppisite of her mate. Cluny was a huge rat. He had mottled gray fur and a whip-like tail with a poison-barb attached to it. His right eye was covered with an eyepatch, he had lost it in a duel. Brae walked slowly back to her longhouse and went in. She sat on a chair and let out a ragged sigh. Brae smiled at the Dibbun in her arms and stroaked its head softly. "Oh, Cluny...I wish...I wish you could stay 'ere an' help me raise our little un. How is he going to grow up without a father? Why...Why did you leave me, Cluny? I need you...." Another tear trickled down her cheek and she started sobbing.   
***  
The sea heaved the Tempest Eye up and down on the restless waves. A storm could be seen brewing towards the North. Cluny was shouting orders while the crew was scrambling madly to follow orders. "Ragear, yew mangy jellyfish, get up that crow's nest and look out fer land. Hell's guts! Cheesetheif, stop goofin' around like some mouseymaid! Hop t'it!" Cluny cursed under his breath and shouted even more orders to his crew.  
***  
A lithe, small mouse came up to Brae, put it paws over its heart and bowed. Brae looked up with puffy eyes. "Wot d'you want, Ashryn?" The mouse looked up and smiled wryly. "Mistress, I simply wanted to check on you. Since Master Cluny left, I thought you might want a companion...." Brae's eyes became ablaze with anger. "Cluny did not leave me! And even if he did, it's none of yew're business! Gerroutta my sight right now before I run yew through!" Brae drew her wave-bladed knife and brandished it menacingly. The mouse scrambled for the door and rushed out. Brae muttered to herself. Her baby cooed and giggled. Brae smiled at the baby boy. "Oh, Opalfyre, I will raise you so you will be jus' like your father.." She rocked the baby gently as she keep telling herself to deny the fact that Cluny had left her. She just wouldn't accept it....  



	2. Opalfyre

I don't own Redwall. I wish I did but oh well. But I do own Opalfyre and Brae so if please don't steal them! thank you!   
  
***  
The sun hung in the sky like a lantern as it shone down on Redwall Abbey. It was hot for an autumn day. The sky was a lovely blue with not a cloud in sight. The trees had leaves of yellow, red, orange, and russet. Abbot Mortimer was taking a leuisurly stroll through the orchard. He was an old mouse, with a beard of gray. He looked very peaceful and humble with his paws in the sleeves of his green habit. He smiled widely and breathed the fresh, crisp autumn air. "Ah, how I love to be alive on this fine day. It makes me feel young again!" A deep, rich baritone voice sounded out. "That's amazing, matey! Yew still look like the same old Father Abbot t'me!" A burly otter slid out of the Abbey pond. He winked at the Abbot. "Yes, hello, Skipper. How are you this fine morning?" The otter thumped his chest. "As fid as a fiddle, me 'earty!" The Abbot sighed contently. "Well, you know, Skip, Brother Alf's birthday is tonight so could you help get ready?" Skipper of Otters saluted smartly. "Aye, Father Abbot." He rushed off. Suddenly, he heard the Joseph Bell tolling. Abbot Mortimer blinked, then went to the kitchens to help Friar Hugo get ready.  
***  
The javelin point flicked out expertly and slew the mouse with one quick thrust. The wielder turned around and slew a squirrel who was coming up behind it. The leaves on the ground became wet. The rat, wiped the javelin on the grass. He was very handsome. His eyes were a lovely green, something he had inheireted from his mother. He wore a blood red jerkin that was well-accented with his mottled gray fur. Over one shoulder there was a holder for his javelin. That was his only weapon but it was effective. Both ends were topped with silver pike points.Obviously used for close combat. An middle-aged female rat stood there, smiling, impressed by the other's fighting abilities. "Ah, very good, Opalfyre, you are becoming the fighter your father was." The rat smiled modestly. "That was nothing, Mother. Goodbeasts are really nothing t'worry about." Brae, put a paw around Opalfyre's shoulders and hugged him. "Oh, son...you are truly becoming a warrior. Come inside, I need to tell you something." Brae and Opalfyre walked to the longhouse. A skylark trilled its song to the morning, its meloudious sound carrying over to the ears of Brae and her child. Inside the longhouse, a fire was roaring. Opalfyre and Brae sat down at the table. Pouring his mother a flagon of seaweed grog, he asked, "Mother, wot d'yew want t'tell me?" Accepting the flagon gratefully, Brae's voice became somber."Opalfyre, I want to tell you about your father." The male rat, now interested, leaned forward."My father?" Brae nodded solemnly. "Your father was an extraordinary rat. I really don't know wot I saw in him. I guess he had something different in his personality. He had caused terror everywhere he went. Well, when I had you, he...left and went across the ocean to conquer other places. He left me with you and I had to raise you all by myself." Brae started to cry. Opalfyre hugged her. "It's okay, Mom. But I wonder..." Opalfyre walked over to the fire. "What kind of rat leaves his son and wife? I mean, did he even care?" He sighed.   
***  
Cluny stepped out onto the firm ground and kissed it. He breathed in the air and exhaled it joyfully. He turned to his horde. "Now, my horde, onto REDWAAAAALLLL!" The horde cheered and took up their war cry. "Cluny, Cluny, Cluny the Scourge! KIIIIILLLLL!!!!"  
  
D'you like? Give me some reviews an' I'll write more! Muah! 


End file.
